


climate change

by summersmetronome



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersmetronome/pseuds/summersmetronome
Summary: climate change and hockey meet - a haiku
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450189
Kudos: 4





	climate change

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing limericks all year on Instagram to summarize the games I'd been attending but I got bored with limericks and decided to write a haiku about the Leafs instead. Enjoy? (I am aware that "Toronto Maple Leafs" is 6 syllables......an attempt was made.)

a crowded skyline  
climate change and hockey meet  
toronto maple leafs

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely serious bonus haiku:
>
>> william nylander  
> everyone shut the fuck up  
> he's fucking elite


End file.
